


Rosebushes

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Gila Draper.</p><p>Conversation in the gardens during the Yule Ball has interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebushes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Was just thinking about those Yule Ball scenes in the Goblet of Fire and got inspired. What can I say? :)

It could be said that snogging in rosebushes wasn't exactly the most intelligent thing to do. The thorns scratched you and the shaking foliage was terribly conspicuous.

But somehow they were an extremely popular make out spot, which was why Dean was surprised to see Seamus sitting alone on a bench in the gardens. Since his own dance partner had ditched him for Krum's giggling flock of girls Dean didn't have any qualms about leaving the Yule Ball for Seamus.

Plunking himself down on the bench next to Seamus, who started in surprise at Dean's sudden appearance, Dean asked quietly, "Where's your date?"

Seamus shrugged quietly, "Went off to dance with some other bloke."

Dean felt an irrational surge of anger towards the girl for abandoning his best friend like that. "She wasn't worth it anyway," he consoled Seamus.

Seamus regarded Dean with an expression of amusement. "It's not like she broke up with me, she just went off do dance with someone else."

"Still..." Dean muttered, turning from Seamus to glare furiously at one of the many ice sculptures in the gardens.

"As flattered as I am by your getting pissed off on my behalf," Seamus smiled, "It's really not necessary. I'm fine."

Dean remained silent.

"If you must know," Seamus went on, "I didn't even want to go with her anyway. But I thought it might be a little noticeable if I showed up with a boy."

Dean, who had casually glanced over at Seamus during the duration of this confession did a startled double take. "Come again?"

Seamus shrugged nonchalantly, reiterating his point. "I thought McGonagall might not particularly happy with me if I showed up with a male date."

Still in a state of mild shock Dean replied, "I got that part. So...are you gay?"

"Bi," came the reply, as Seamus gazed serenely out at the fairy lights around them.

"Ah." This statement was extremely mild considering the furious mental argument Dean was having with himself at the moment.

_He's bi, you're gay, make your move!_

_He's my best friend, you don't hit on your best friends!_

_You do when they're hot._

_I can't believe I'm even thinking about this. I mean, what if I did make a move and we ended up together and then we broke up. Then what? It's not like we could go back to just being best friends. I'd rather be friends with Seamus than not have him in my life at all._

_Oh stop trying to rationalize everything you cretin, just make your move! And be subtle about it._

"Seamus, have you ever kissed a guy?" Oh yeah, really subtle.

Seamus looked amused, "A couple. Why, have you?"

"Um. No. And I was just wondering, you know, since I'm gay," Seamus' eyebrows raised slightly at this, "and you're bi and I've never kissed a guy and..." Dean trailed off feeling a bit like an idiot.

"Oh hell," he leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Seamus' lips.

And what began as an innocent closed mouth kiss quickly morphed into something else. And Dean learned that Seamus had a chipped tooth and that he tasted like the punch from the Yule Ball. And they were soon approaching the fine line between heavy kissing and making out when Seamus pulled away.

Dean was panting slightly and gave Seamus a look of confusion and tried to pull him back in for another kiss. But Seamus rose grinning, and took Dean's hand. "Come on, I've got an idea."

Which was how the two of them found themselves shamelessly snogging in a nearby rosebush several minutes later. The twigs and thorns were digging into Dean's shoulder blades but at the moment he really didn't care because Seamus was doing the most amazing things to his neck that were sure to leave hickeys.

For a moment they pulled back and Dean's brown eyes met with Seamus' blue-green ones and there was a haze of affection and lust and he leaned back in to give Seamus a firm kiss on the mouth when....

BANG!

A sudden jolt sent the two of them tumbling out of the rosebush, onto the grass. As they picked themselves up, brushing leaves off of their clothes they found, to their embarrassment and dismay that they were at the feet of one Severus Snape.

His lip curled with an expression of distaste, "Thomas, Finnegan, fifteen points from Gryffindor."

Dean spared a glance at Seamus who was looking extremely rumpled and was blushing madly. He then looked back up at Snape who was scowling down at them, "Get out of my sight."

 _With pleasure,_ Dean thought, and grabbed Seamus by the hand, yanking him to his feet. The two of them sprinted away from the Potions Master before he could find any more reasons to deduct points.

As they ran Dean realized how quickly things were moving now. He'd gone from attempting to console Seamus about his fickle date to making out with him. But then again, everything moved quickly where Seamus was concerned so Dean wasn't surprised.

Reaching a hand over the brush the remaining leaves off of Seamus, Dean smiled mischievously. "Shall we find another rosebush?"

Seamus grinned wickedly at him, "Oh yes."

And even though he was probably going to be filthy by the end of the evening and would probably be covered in scratches from the thorns Dean Thomas decided that it was definitely worth it.


End file.
